


fallin over myself to lick your heart and taste your health

by askmeaboutmyoctopustheory



Series: winterhawk bingo 2 electric boogaloo [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint Barton's Hands, Dirty Talk, Elevator Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Thirsty Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27346372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory/pseuds/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory
Summary: Clint teases Bucky during a debrief. They don't make it to the bedroom.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: winterhawk bingo 2 electric boogaloo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970914
Comments: 16
Kudos: 47
Collections: Winterhawk Bingo Round Two





	fallin over myself to lick your heart and taste your health

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on those otto schmidt drawings you know the one of [bucky](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/ElfAnW6X0AA4u2K?format=jpg&name=medium) sitting looking really sexy and [clint](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/ElfAnW0XYAABY8E?format=jpg&name=medium) also sitting and looking sexy 
> 
> anyway

Bucky wasn’t listening to the debrief at all. He figured Steve would be complaining about it for the next day or so, so he was allowing himself to zone out and watch Clint’s hands. Clint had been absent-mindedly spinning one of his arrows in his fingers for the entirety of Steve’s breakdown of the battle they had just fought. It had been pretty ugly, and the X-men and Fantastic Four had showed up. But all that meant was that Steve had more paperwork to do. Bucky was just thinking about how good Clint’s fingers felt when they touched him or were inside him. 

Clint glanced around the room and finally met Bucky’s eyes for the first time since they had sat down. Bucky bit his lip a bit and meaningfully eyed Clint’s arrow still held between two of his fingers and stared back into Clint’s clear blue eyes.

Clint’s lip twitched in a small smile and reached his hand into his cargo pants pocket. If he wasn’t mistaken, there should still be a few cards that Gambit gave him the last time they ran into the X-men during a fight. One of the magicians in the circus had taught him a few card tricks long ago and he flicked a few of the cards to stand up on his fingers.

None of the others batted an eye, all too used to Clint finding things to fidget with during periods of extended downtime. 

Bucky felt his face heating up as he watched the cards dance across Clint’s hands and a smile grew on Clint’s face as he flickered his eyes to meet the hunger in Bucky’s. He bit his lip as he spun an ace on the tip of his pointer finger. 

“Alright gang.” Steve finally lost his wind, or maybe because his phone buzzed. “I’ll have a write up for you…” his eyes flickered to his phone “Later.”

“You’d think with the leaders of two teams dating or whatever it is he’s doin with Summers, they’d want to get out of debriefs sooner.” Tony muttered to Banner as he passed behind Bucky as they filed out.

Clint gathered his belongings at an agonizingly slow pace with a shit-eating grin growing on his face. When he finally slung his quiver over his shoulder Bucky was nearly bursting with need to get Clint’s hands onto him. 

“Hey hot stuff.” Clint said with a wink, only giving Bucky a small bump with his hip before walking on. 

Bucky made a wounded noise. “Hey, no. You don’t get to spend the entire debrief teasing me and then act like nothing happened.”   
  
“Me?” Clint feigned innocence as they waited for the elevator. “Tease you?

Once they were enclosed in the elevator but before JARVIS could confirm which floor they wanted, Bucky had crowded Clint against the glass backing of the box. 

“Ohoho, I did get you all worked up didn’t I?” Clint crowed as Bucky nipped kisses along his chin and down his neck. 

“You knew what you were doing, don’t act cute and just get your hands on me.” Bucky said impatiently as he clawed at the zippers of Clint’s mission jacket. 

Bucky ran his hands ran down the ripples of Clint’s pecs and abs as the hands he had been staring at for the better part of an hour worked open the zipper of his pants and pulled him in close to Clint. 

“This what you want babe?” Clint’s voice had gotten rougher as he started stroking Bucky’s cock. The angle was awkward and they were sadly without lube. “Would you want me to just take you on the table during debrief?”

Clint had surprised himself with his dirty talk but was even more surprised at the noise that Bucky made in response, his body arching into Clint’s. He maneuvered them around so that Bucky was the one against the wall of the elevator and shoved his pants and boxers down. Bucky’s dick was hard and dribbling precome as Clint started working it with his hands with renewed intensity at the new angle. 

“Not gonna last long, are ya? Got you all worked up.” Clint taunted him lightly. He reached one of his hands around to slip between Bucky’s cheeks and lightly brush the rough pads of his finger against the puckered muscle. “Or should I get you almost all the way there, and give you what you  _ really  _ want once we get to my room?”

Bucky jerked and made a strangled noise as Clint’s finger rubbed over his hole. “Why not… both…” he panted out as Clint twisted his fist around the head of his cock. 

“Hmm yeah. True. Super soldier and all that.” Clint sounded almost casual as he looked to the ceiling. “Well then. J, take us to my floor.” His grin grew wider. “I’ll just have to get you to finish before we get there.”

  
  
  


\------

  
They were laying on Clint’s bed after Bucky’s third orgasm when Jarvis’ voice came through.    
  
“Sergeant Barnes, Captain Rogers would like you to know that he plans on waking you up early for a run tomorrow on account of you taking so much time in the elevator and ‘cockblocking’ him”

**Author's Note:**

> sfkdjsdlfk i haven't written smut in so long and i feel like I’m a bit rusty slkdfjsdkf
> 
> i read one (1) fic that got me thinking about Steve Rogers/Scott Summers so now i have brainrot and must inflict it on you too
> 
> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/_AMAMOT) or i’m on [tumblr](https://askmeaboutmyoctopustheory.tumblr.com/)


End file.
